Song Book
by Trin-rin
Summary: A bunch of songs I made for tunes on Animal Crossing... tell me what you think! Review please !Song 9 Up!
1. Hold Me

Trinnychan: Hello this is Trinny! Wai! Umm... yeah I made lyrics for songs on  
Animal Crossing... I know I don't have a life. D the songs do not belong to  
me but the lyrics do P

Song #1  
Lullaby  
Hold me

* * *

Hold me hold me,  
In your arms,  
For now,  
Forever, 

Hold me hold me,  
In your arms,  
In your arms tonight,

Be with me,  
Stay with me,  
Forever with you,  
Oh-

Always be,  
By my side,  
Don't leave me alone,

Hold me hold me,  
In your arms,  
For now,  
Forever,

Hold me hold me,  
In your arms,  
In your arms tonight,  
Oh...


	2. Warmth of a Journey

Song #2  
Chorale  
Warmth of a Journey

* * *

Journey far we did,  
Through forest grass and mountain together,  
I will never forget all the hearts we gathered,

Now that I can go on home,  
A tear is shed for all,  
Never forget the true meaning of friendship,

Journey far we did,  
Through forest grass and mountain together,  
I will never forget all the hearts we gathered,

A tear shed slowly down my cheek,  
Falls onto the ground,  
Lifeless I miss the warmth of the journey 


	3. Get Off The Ground

Song #3  
Fusion  
Get Off The Ground

* * *

Oh!  
Sometimes in our lives,  
We just fall down on our knees,

Oh!  
And sometimes you need a hand,  
Come on and get up now,

Fight for yourself,  
Come on!  
Do what you want and now,  
Stand up for what you believe in,  
Don't let yourself get pushed around,

Oh!  
Sometimes in our lives,  
We just fall down on our knees,

Oh!  
And sometimes you need a hand,  
Come on and get up now,

Defend yourself,  
Come on!  
Do what you have to do,  
Don't let yourself get pushed into the floor,  
You need to get off the ground.


	4. Look Who's Laughing

Song #4  
Condor  
Look Who's Laughing

* * *

Sitting in the shade,  
Having lots of fun,  
Haha look who's laughing now,

Swimming in the blue,  
Soaking in the sun,  
Haha look who's laughing now,

Sitting in the shade,  
Having lots of fun,  
Haha look who's laughing now,

Swimming in the blue,  
Soaking in the sun,  
Haha look who's laughing now,

Don't dare mess with my friends,  
They're important to me,  
You ever mess with any of them,  
You're gonna meet that tree,

Look who's laughing now,  
Because it isn't you,  
Look who's laughing now. 


	5. Half of Me

Song #5  
Soul  
Half of me

* * *

Come meet me,  
I'm right here,  
I'm the centre of attention,  
Always spreading joy and cheer,  
But that's only half of me,

The half of me you can see with your eyes,  
When you look upon me,  
Your shining face helping me,  
Get through each day,  
Helping me each day,  
I'd be vulnerable without you...

Come meet me,  
I'm right here,  
I'm the centre of attention,  
Always spreading joy and cheer,  
But that's only half of me,

On the inside,  
Burning with emotion,  
So engulfed unable to show it,  
The silent tears,  
Cover my face,  
So different inside... 


	6. Can't Escape This Love

Song #6  
Cafe  
Can't Escape This Love

* * *

Girl: Oh, I feel so helpless,  
Why do you have to hurt me?  
Why is my love always replied,  
With a cold feeling,

Why does it have to be,  
That every time I try to,  
Get your attention,  
You seem to turn the other way,

Boy: Sitting alone,  
I am so lonely without you,  
And your bright smile,  
To warm my lonely soul,

Both: Oh this is torture,  
Alone on this moonlit night,  
I can't escape it, oh!  
My love for you,

The tears running down my cheek,  
The longing for you,  
I can't help myself,  
Ai shiteru...

* * *

Author's Notes  
Hey everyone! In case you're a little confused, "Ai shiteru" is Japanese  
for "I love you" ! Anyways I was thinking during the first verse with both  
of them that there would be "ooh" in the background or whatever. Well  
anyways I hope you liked it ) 


	7. What Did I Do?

Song #7  
Lament  
What Did I Do?

* * *

Oh, with those cold eyes,  
You looked at me,  
As I stood as far as I could…

Why did you leave me?  
What did I do?  
Why do these things always happen to me?

Was I imperfect?  
Perhaps unattractive?  
Why did you break my heart?

Instrumental Break

You stand near me,  
But we're miles apart,  
Those cold eyes… so dreary and dark…

Why, oh, why…  
Do I stare at the sky,  
And wonder… if you'll come back?

Instrumental Break

Why did you leave me?  
What did I do?  
Why do these things always happen to me?

Was I imperfect?  
Perhaps unattractive?  
Why did you break my heart?

Instrumental Break

I slowly but surely am walking away,  
Hoping, that you will follow me to the dark,  
I turn my head… and nothing…

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Okay here's my seventh song! Yay! I'm getting quite a few done… I'm sorry for not updating for so long… better late than never, right? Thank you everyone for reviewing! Thank you Vulpixi Misa for telling me your sister's idea for K.K. Lament! I'll try to do K.K. Love Song soon, but unfortunately, I don't have that one yet! So as soon as I get it I'll write a song for it!


	8. What Will I Do Without Your Love?

Song #8  
Soulful  
What Will I Do Without Your Love?

* * *

Instrumental Intro

Woman: Oh my love… Oh my love!  
When will you come back to me?  
Where did you go?

(Baby) Oh what will I do,  
Without your love? Without your love!  
Where are you now?  
Counting the stars,  
Or thinking of our love?

Instrumental Break

Oh my love… Oh my love!  
When will you come back to me?  
Where did you go?

(Baby) What will I do,  
Without your love? Without your love!  
Man: I'm here now,  
Counting the stars,  
Thinking of our love.

Instrumental Break

Woman: Oh my love… Oh my love!  
Where were you all this time?  
Where did you go?

Man: (Baby) I'm sorry that I worried you,  
My honey, my true love!  
I am here now,  
Here with you now!  
And with your love…

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Thank you everyone for your reviews! I hope you like this song! I always enjoy writing them! I will try to write lyrics to songs that you all like very much, I am very close to having them all! I think I only need 7 more! I will try to eventually write lyrics for all the songs! Please stick with me!


	9. Please Tell Me Why

Song #9  
Comrade  
Please Tell Me Why

* * *

Short Intro

Why killing everywhere, and all around the world?  
Why all the violence that makes me want to hurl?

Why are children dying on the streets, and everywhere?  
Why can't I seem to get these thoughts out of my hair?

Why, oh, why? Can't we change our loves?  
Why, oh, why, oh, why, oh, why, oh, why? Can't we change our lives?

Why do I want to give up hope on humanity?  
Why does it seem there is no more serenity?

Why do we destroy the Earth, and everything around?  
Why do we always throw all this junk on the ground?

Why, oh, why? Can't we save lives?  
Why, oh, why, oh, why, oh, why, oh, why? Can't we save lives?

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES

I was thinking of doing thoughts like these some justice in a song and I think I did… And the fact that it rhymes is pretty awesome! XD I didn't think I was very good at rhyming, but this is pretty good for me! And I actually stayed on topic! Thanks everyone for always reviewing! Please keep sending those reviews!


End file.
